Fault
by R053Wood
Summary: Sampai saat ini aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa aku sempat berfikiran untuk melakukan hal itu. Dan ketika aku mulai mengingatnya aku merasakan sekelilingku berubah. Inilah kisahku, Krisho/Fanmyeon, GS/ Oneshot.


**FAULT**

**.**

**Main Cast: **Wu YiFan, Kim Junmyeon

**.**

**Genre: **Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**.**

**Rate: **T

**...**

**...**

Aku tahu saat itu dia penasaran padaku saat aku mengatakannya. Dia menatapku dengan heran seakan mencoba membayangkan apa kiranya yang terjadi ketika itu, meskipun aku jarang berusaha menjelaskan.

Aku berusia 57 tahun sekarang, namun aku masih bisa mengingat semua yang terjadi di tahun itu dengan mendetail. Aku masih sering memikirkan kejadian di tahun itu, membayangkannya kembali. Aku menyadari bahwa setiap kali aku melakukannya, aku selalu merasakan kombinasi aneh antara kegembiraan dan kesedihan. Ada saat-saat aku berharap dapat memutar kembali jarum jam dan meniadakan semua kesedihan di sana. Namun perasaanku mengatakan bahwa jika aku melakukannya, saat yang menyenangkan juga akan ikut hilang.

Jadi, aku menerima semua kenangan itu apa adanya, menerima semuanya, membiarkannya menuntunku setiap kali aku bisa. Hal ini terjadi lebih sering daripada yang kusadari.

Sekarang tanggal 6 November, tepat di hari ulang tahunku, dan aku memandang sekelilingku saat duduk di kursi belakang rumahku. Langit tampak cerah namun udara di sekelilingku terasa begitu dingin, ini hampir memasuki musim dingin. Dan sebentar lagi seluruh kota akan berubah menjadi putih. Aku melihat pohon ek di belakang rumahku yang mulai menjatuhkan satu persatu daunnya saat angin dari belahan utara bumi berhembus. Aku menaikkan ritsleting jaketku sedikit. Di hari lain dan di musim lain akan sangat menyenangkan ketika aku duduk di sini dengan hanya memandang sekelilingku.

Aku menghela napas, dan merasakan semuanya kembali. Mataku terpejam dan tahun-tahun itu mulai bergerak merasukiku, perlahan-lahan mundur ke masa lalu, seperti jarum jam yang berputar ke arah berlawanan. Seakan melalui mata orang lain, aku melihat diriku menjadi semakin lama semakin muda. Aku melihat rambutku berubah dari abu-abu menjadi kecokelatan, aku merasakan kerutan di sekitar mataku mulai menipis, lengan dan kakiku menjadi liat.

Pelajaran-pelajaran yang kuperoleh seiring dengan bertambahnya usia menjadi semakin samar, dan kepolosanku muncul sementara tahun yang menentukan itu semakin mendekat.

Kemudian, seperti diriku, dunia pun mulai berubah: jalan-jalan menjadi lebih sempit dan beberapa di antaranya berlapis batu kerikil, daerah pemukiman digantikan hamparan tanah pertanian, jalan-jalan di pusat kota penuh dengan orang, melihat-lihat etalase saat mereka melewati pertokoan. Kaum pria mengenakan topi, wanita mengenakan rok. Di gedung pengadilan di ujung jalan, lonceng menara berdentang….

Aku membuka mataku dan terenyak. Aku sedang berada di luar bangunan gereja Katedral, dan saat aku memandang ujung atapnya, aku tahu persis siapa aku.

Namaku Wu YiFan, dan umurku dua puluh lima tahun.

Inilah kisahku,

Pada hari pernikahanku, aku membopong Junmyeon. Mobil pengantin berhenti didepan flat kami yang cuma berkamar satu. Sahabat-sahabatku menyuruhku untuk membopongnya begitu keluar dari mobil. Jadi aku membopongnya memasuki rumah kami. Ia terlihat malu-malu. Aku adalah seorang pengantin pria yang sangat bahagia. Ini adalah kejadian 32 tahun yang lalu.

Hari-hari selanjutnya berlalu demikian simpel seperti secangkir air bening: Kami mempunyai dua orang anak, aku terjun ke dunia usaha dan berusaha untuk menghasilkan banyak uang. Begitu kemakmuran meningkat, jalinan kasih diantara kami pun semakin surut. Ia adalah pegawai sipil. Setiap pagi kami berangkat kerja bersama-sama dan sampai di rumah juga pada waktu yang bersamaan. Anak kami sedang belajar di luar negeri. Perkawinan kami kelihatan bahagia. Tapi ketenangan hidup berubah dipengaruhi oleh perubahan yang tidak kusangka-sangka, Luhan hadir dalam kehidupanku.

Waktu itu adalah hari yang cerah. Aku berdiri di balkon dengan Luhan yang sedang merangkulku. Hatiku sekali lagi terbenam dalam aliran cintanya. Ini adalah apartemen yang kubelikan untuknya.

Luhan berkata, "Kamu adalah jenis pria terbaik yang menarik para gadis." Kata-katanya tiba-tiba mengingatkanku pada Junmyeon. Ketika kami baru menikah, Junmyeon pernah berkata, _"Pria sepertimu, begitu sukses, akan menjadi sangat menarik bagi para gadis."_ Berpikir tentang ini, aku menjadi ragu-ragu. Aku tahu kalau aku telah mengkhianati Junmyeon. Tapi aku tidak sanggup menghentikannya.

Aku melepaskan tangan Luhan dan berkata, "Kau harus pergi membeli beberapa perabot, oke? Aku ada sedikit urusan dikantor." Gadis itu terlihat tidak senang karena aku telah berjanji menemaninya. Pada saat tersebut, ide perceraian menjadi semakin jelas dipikiranku walaupun kelihatan tidak mungkin.

Bagaimanapun, aku merasa sangat sulit untuk membicarakan hal ini pada Junmyeon. Meskipun ku jelaskan, dia pasti akan sangat terluka. Sejujurnya dia adalah seorang istri yang baik. Setiap malam ia sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Aku duduk santai didepan TV. Makan malam segera tersedia. Lalu kami akan menonton TV sama-sama. Atau aku akan menghidupkan komputer, membayangkan tubuh Luhan. Ini adalah hiburan bagiku.

Suatu hari aku berbicara dalam roman bercanda, "Seandainya kita bercerai, apa yang akan kau lakukan? "

Junmyeon menatap padaku selama beberapa detik tanpa bersuara. Kenyataannya ia percaya bahwa perceraian adalah sesuatu yang sangat jauh dari dirinya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia akan menghadapi kenyataan jika tahu bahwa aku serius.

...

Suatu hari ketika Junmyeon mengunjungi kantorku, Luhan baru saja keluar dari ruanganku. Hampir seluruh staf menatap Junmyeon dengan mata penuh simpati dan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan segala sesuatu selama berbicara dengannya. Dia kelihatan sedikit curiga. Dia berusaha tersenyum pada bawahan-bawahanku. Tapi aku membaca ada kelukaan di matanya.

Sekali lagi, Luhan berkata padaku, "YiFan, ceraikan dia, oke? Lalu kita akan hidup bersama." Aku mengangguk. Aku tahu aku tidak boleh ragu-ragu lagi.

Ketika malam itu Junmyeon menyiapkan makan malam, aku memegang tangannya. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan".

Ia duduk diam dan makan tanpa bersuara. Sekali lagi aku melihat ada luka dimatanya. Tiba-tiba aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi ia tahu kalau aku terus berpikir.

"Aku ingin bercerai", ku ungkapkan topik ini dengan serius tapi tenang.

Junmyeon seperti tidak terpengaruh oleh kata-kataku, tapi ia bertanya secara lembut, "Kenapa?"

"Aku serius." Aku menghindari pertanyaannya. Jawaban ini membuat ia sangat marah. Ia melemparkan sumpit dan berteriak kepadaku, "Kamu bukan laki-laki!".

Pada malam itu, kami sekali saling membisu. Ia sedang menangis. Aku tahu jika dia ingin tahu apa yang telah terjadi dengan perkawinan kami. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan sebab hatiku telah dibawa pergi oleh Luhan.

Dengan perasaan yang amat bersalah, aku menuliskan surai perceraian dimana Junmyeon memperoleh rumah, mobil dan 30 persen saham dari perusahaanku. Ia memandangnya sekilas dan mengoyaknya jadi beberapa bagian. Aku merasakan sakit dalam hati. Wanita yang telah 10 tahun hidup bersamaku sekarang menjadi seorang yang asing dalam hidupku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menarik kembali apa yang telah kuucapkan.

Akhirnya Junmyeon menangis dengan keras di depanku, dimana hal tersebut tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Bagiku, tangisannya merupakan suatu pembebasan untukku. Ide perceraian telah menghantuiku dalam beberapa minggu ini dan sekarang sungguh-sungguh telah terjadi.

Pada larut malam, aku kembali ke rumah setelah menemui klienku. Aku melihat ia sedang menulis sesuatu. Rasa lelah yang mendera membuatku tertidur. Ketika aku terbangun tengah malam, aku melihat ia masih menulis. Aku tertidur kembali.

Junmyeon menuliskan syarat-syarat dari perceraiannya : ia tidak menginginkan apapun dariku, tapi aku harus memberikan waktu sebulan sebelum menceraikannya, dan dalam waktu sebulan itu kami harus hidup bersama seperti biasanya. Alasannya sangat sederhana : Anak kami akan segera menyelesaikan pendidikannya dan liburannya adalah sebulan lagi dan ia tidak ingin anak kami melihat kehancuran rumah tangga kami.

Ia menyerahkan persyaratan tersebut dan bertanya, "YiFan, apakah kamu masih ingat bagaimana aku memasuki rumah kita ketika pada hari pernikahan kita?"

Pertanyaan ini tiba-tiba mengembalikan beberapa kenangan indah kepadaku. Aku mengangguk dan mengiyakan.

"Kau membopongku di lenganmu", katanya, "Jadi aku punya sebuah permintaan, yaitu kau akan tetap membopongku pada waktu perceraian kita. Dari sekarang sampai akhir bulan ini, setiap pagi kau harus membopongku keluar dari kamar tidur ke pintu."

Aku menerima dengan senyum. Aku tahu ia merindukan beberapa kenangan indah yang telah berlalu dan berharap perkawinannya diakhiri dengan suasana romantis.

Keesokan harinya, aku memberitahukan Luhan perihal syarat-syarat perceraian dari Junmyeon. Ia tertawa keras dan berpikir itu tidak ada gunanya. "Bagaimanapun trik yang ia lakukan, ia harus menghadapi hasil dari perceraian ini," ia mencemooh kata-kata Junmyeon, membuatku merasa tidak enak.

...

Junmyeon dan aku tidak mengadakan kontak badan lagi sejak kukatakan perceraian itu. Kami saling menganggap orang asing. Jadi ketika aku membopongnya dihari pertama, kami kelihatan salah tingkah. Anak sulung kami, Tao, menepuk punggung kami, "Wah, papa membopong mama, mesra sekali."

Kata-katanya membuatku merasa sakit. Dari kamar tidur ke ruang duduk, lalu ke pintu, aku berjalan 10 meter dengan dirinya dalam lenganku. Ia memejamkan mata dan berkata dengan lembut, "Mari kita mulai hari ini, jangan memberitahukan pada anak-anak kita." Aku mengangguk, merasa sedikit bimbang. Aku melepaskan ia di pintu. Ia pergi menunggu bus, dan aku pergi ke kantor.

Pada hari kedua, bagi kami terasa lebih mudah. Ia merebah di dadaku, Kami begitu dekat sampai-sampai aku bisa mencium wangi di bajunya. Aku menyadari bahwa aku telah sangat lama tidak melihat dengan mesra wanita ini. Aku melihat bahwa ia tidak muda lagi. Beberapa kerut tampak di wajahnya.

Pada hari ketiga, ia berbisik padaku, "Kebun diluar sedang dibongkar. Hati-hati jika kau lewat sana." Hari keempat, ketika aku membangunkannya, aku merasa jika kami masih mesra seperti sepasang suami istri dan aku masih membopong kekasihku dilenganku.

Bayangan Luhan menjadi samar.

Pada hari kelima dan keenam, ia masih mengingatkan aku beberapa hal, seperti dimana ia telah menyimpan baju-bajuku yang telah ia setrika, aku harus hati-hati saat memasak, dan lain-lain. Aku mengangguk. Perasaan kedekatan terasa semakin erat.

Aku tidak memberitahu Luhan tentang hal ini. Hingga ketika hari keduapuluh, aku merasa begitu ringan membopongnya. Berharap setiap hari pergi ke kantor bisa membuatku semakin kuat. Aku berkata padanya, "Kelihatannya tidaklah sulit membopongmu sekarang"

Junmyeon sedang mencoba pakaiannya, aku sedang menunggu untuk membopongnya keluar. Ia berusaha mencoba beberapa tapi tidak bisa menemukan yang cocok. Lalu ia menoleh padaku, "Semua pakaianku kebesaran". Aku tersenyum.

Tapi tiba-tiba aku menyadarinya, sebab ia semakin kurus, itu sebabnya aku bisa membopongnya dengan ringan bukan disebabkan aku semakin kuat. Aku tahu ia mengubur semua kesedihannya dalam hati. Sekali lagi, aku merasakan perasaan sakit.

Tanpa sadar ku sentuh kepalanya. Tao dan Sehun masuk pada saat tersebut. "Pa, sudah waktunya membopong mama keluar." Ucap Sehun kala itu.

Baginya, melihat papanya sedang membopong mamanya keluar menjadi bagian yang penting. Ia memberikan isyarat agar anak-anak kami mendekatinya dan merangkulnya dengan erat. Aku membalikkan wajah sebab aku takut aku akan berubah pikiran pada detik terakhir. Aku menyanggah ia dilenganku, berjalan dari kamar tidur, melewati ruang duduk ke teras. Tangannya memegangku secara lembut dan alami. Aku menyanggah badannya dengan kuat seperti kami kembali ke hari pernikahan kami. Tapi ia kelihatan agak pucat dan kurus, membuatku sedih.

Pada hari terakhir, ketika aku membopongnya dilenganku, aku melangkah dengan berat. Anak kami telah kembali ke sekolah. Ia berkata, "Sebenarnya aku berharap kamu akan membopongku sampai kita tua."

Aku memeluknya dengan kuat dan berkata, "Antara kita saling tidak menyadari bahwa kehidupan kita begitu mesra."

...

Saat aku mengendarai mobil menuju kantor, fikiranku kalut. Aku melompat turun dari mobil tanpa sempat menguncinya. Aku takut keterlambatan akan membuat pikiranku berubah. Aku menaiki tangga. Luhan membuka pintu. Aku berkata padanya, "Maaf Luhan, aku tidak ingin bercerai. Aku serius."

Ia melihat kepadaku, kaget. Ia menyentuh dahiku. "Kamu tidak demam."

Kutepiskan tanganya dari dahiku. "Maaf Luhan, aku hanya bisa berkata maaf padamu, aku tidak ingin bercerai. Kehidupan rumah tanggaku membosankan disebabkan karena Junmyeon dan aku tidak bisa merasakan nilai-nilai dari kehidupan, bukan disebabkan kami tidak saling mencintai lagi. Sekarang aku mengerti sejak aku membopongnya masuk ke rumahku, ia telah melahirkan anak-anakku. Aku akan menjaganya sampai tua. Jadi aku minta maaf padamu".

Luhan tiba-tiba seperti tersadar. Ia memberikan tamparan keras kepadaku dan menutup pintu dengan kencang dan tangisannya meledak. Aku menuruni tangga dan pergi meninggalkan kantor.

Dalam perjalanan aku melewati sebuah toko bunga. Ku pesan sebuah buket bunga kesayangan Junmyeon. Penjualnya bertanya apa yang mesti ia tulis dalam kartu ucapan? Aku tersenyum dan menulis : "Aku akan membopongmu setiap pagi sampai kita tua."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Disini kau rupanya."<p>

Aku terhenyak ketika sebuah suara yang begitu aku kenal menyapa gendang telingaku. Dan dengan itu waktu kembali berputar secara cepat. Sekelilingku berubah kembali ke keadaan semula. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia adalah istriku, Junmyeon. Dia tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Walaupun tampak sedikit tua tapi aku masih bisa melihat guratan kecantikan masa muda dalam wajahnya. Dan aku selalu bersyukur karena saat ini aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk terus melihat serta mendengar suara lembutnya.

"Kau melupakan syalmu lagi? Ini sudah memasuki musim dingin, udara luar tidak baik untuk orang seusia kita." Junmyeon menghampiriku dan mengalungkan syal di leherku.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin mengenang tempat ini sebelum aku pergi."

Dia menatapku lekat lalu tersenyum, dengan lembut ia menyentuh tanganku, mencoba menyalurkan rasa hangat tubuhnya ke jari-jariku yang dingin. "Kau tidak akan pergi kecuali hanya dengan aku. Kita akan tetap disini, Yifan, menyaksikan anak cucu kita yang tersenyum sambil berlarian."

Pandangan kami bertemu pada satu titik. Aku bisa melihat kesungguhan kata-katanya dalam matanya. Sampai saat ini aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kala itu aku berfikir untuk menceraikan dia. Aku berbalik menggenggam tangannya, "Terima kasih karena kau selalu berada di sampingku. _Saranghae_."

"_Nado saranghae_. Semua sudah berkumpul di dalam, mereka tinggal menunggumu saja."

"Apa Tao datang kali ini?"

"Dia selalu berusaha untuk datang di hari ulang tahunmu, sayang."

"Tapi tahun kemarin dia tidak datang."

"Itu karena dia sibuk mengurus perusahaanmu, bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

Aku sempat tertegun mendengar kaliamatnya. "Terkadang aku takut, perusahaan akan menggantikan posisiku dari pikiran anak-anakku."

Lagi, senyum keibuan itu menghiasi wajah ayunya. "Itu tidak akan terjadi, Tao dan Sehun sangat menyayangimu. Kau hanya terlalu takut. Kau tenang saja. Dan jika hal itu memang terjadi, maka aku yang akan selalu ada di sampingmu, yang mengurusmu hingga aku tidak mampu lagi."

Dan suara lembut itu kembali berhasil menenangkanku. "Aku memang pria yang sangat beruntung telah memilikimu. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendiri, Jun." Dan saat ini aku memeluknya erat, aku benar-benar takut jika harus kehilangannya. Ketika aku terbangun di tengah malam, aku selalu berdoa agar aku yang lebih dulu meninggal, karena aku tahu aku akan mati jika dia tidak ada di sampingku.

"Tidak akan."

* * *

><p><strong>...END...<strong>

* * *

><p>Ini, bukan cerita asli karangan saya. Saya terinspirasi ketika saya membaca salah satu cerita motivasi kemarin. Mungkin diantara kalian sudah ada yang pernah membacanya. Hope u enjoy it.<p>

Untuk tangled, akan saya publish besok atau rabu. Terima kasih. ^^


End file.
